el amor de rias y akeno
by Haou Ddraig
Summary: una historia de amor entre rias y akeno yuri/shoujo ai y un poco de lemon


Parte 1

Akeno está enamorado de Rias, pero ¿Rias corresponderá su amor?

No soy dueño de Highschool DxD

Historia Rias x Akeno

Era un buen día para en la cuidad Kuoh, especialmente para cierta mujer de pelo negro.

"Aaaaaaahn" Akeno gimió mientras Rias estaba lamiendo su entrepierna.

"Fufufu, seguro que están disfrutando de esto no es así Akeno" dijo Rías con una mirada seductora a Akeno mostrando todo el deseo que siente por ella. Rias luego continuó lamiendo sus labios menores hasta que finalmente llego al climax haciendo a Akeno gritar de placer.

Akeno estaba acostado allí jadeando hasta que vio a Rias poner sus labios inferiores sobre su cara. "Mi turno" Akeno le ronroneó mientras miraba hacia ella. Los ojos de Akeno estaban vidriosos mientras miraba la zona más sagrada de Rias y se notaba que Rias estaba bien afeitado. Akeno sacó la lengua y se inclinó. Y cuando su lengua estaba a punto de tocar el hermoso lugar de Rias...

"* Beep beep ** ** beep ** beep" el despertador sonaba, Akeno pulso el botón para apagarlo. Dejo salir un gimidó cuando se levantó y maldijo su alarma por despertarla cuando estaba teniendo un sueño placentero. Ella miró la hora en su alarma y se vio que eran las 5:30 am lo que significa que tenía que despertar a Rias y prepárase. Akeno era una chica de cabello negro que parecía 17 y tenía seductores ojos violetas. Lo más notable acerca de ella eran sus enormes pechos. En este momento ella estaba llevando su ropa de dormir que consistía en una camisa de color negro de gran tamaño llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos.

Akeno se bajó de la cama, mientras frotaba sus ojos y fue al baño a prepararse para el día. Ella primero se quitó la camisa y se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo. Akeno suspiró cuando el agua caliente calló sobre todo su cuerpo. Aun en la ducha Akeno no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño haciendo que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos y sin saberlo, su mano hizo camino hasta su entrepierna. Akeno gimió mientras su dedo índice hizo su camino en sus pliegues y se estremeció ante el placer. Con el tiempo añadio dos dedos más mientras soñaba despierto con tener sexo con Rias. "Rias, Rias" Dijo mientras se masturba. "Riaaaaaaasssss" Akeno gimió / gritó mientras llegaba al climax. Akeno estaba apoyado contra la pared jadeando por la adrenalina de correrse. Tomando su dedo fuera de su intimidad mientras no podía dejar de preguntarse a que sabía y ella puso su dedo índice en su boca y lo chupó. Akeno descubrió que sorprendentemente sabía muy bien.

Akeno finalmente salió de la ducha y se ató una toalla alrededor de su pelo por lo que podría secar más rápido, mientras que ella se quedó desnuda. Ella fue a su fregadero y consiguió su cepillo de dientes, lo lavo, puso la pasta de dientes en ella y comenzó a lavarse los dientes. Después de que termino ella volvió a su habitación y se fue a su cajón para alistarse para el día. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes blanca sin mangas que acentuaba sus curvas superiores del cuerpo y hacia que su pecho se viera un poco más grandes y jeans negros ajustados que acentuaban las curvas de su cadera. Ella decidió no llevar ningún calzado y prefiere ir descalza hoy ya que estaba en su apartamento. Ella iba a relajarse y leer un libro en el sofá o algo pero recordó algo que tenia preparado para hoy, Rias iba a venir para una sesión de estudio. Ella miró la hora y vio que era 6:55 significado Rias podría estar aquí en cualquier momento. Justo cuando pensaba en ella oyó el sonido del timbre de la puerta haciéndola levantarse y prácticamente casi correr a la puerta. Ella abrió la puerta y casi babeaba ante la vista. Era Rias ella tenía un largo pelo rojo brillante hasta la cintura con los ojos verdes azula brillantes y con un pecho que era casi tan grande como el de Akeno. Llevaba una camisa roja que corta en su vientre y jeans blancos con sandalias blancas también. Esto no era lo que la hacía casi babear ante la vista, era la forma en la que la ropa acentuaba sus curvas lo que lo hacía.

"Hola Akeno" Rías dijo sacando a Akeno complemento de su trance. "Espero que no haber llegado tarde para nuestra sesión de estudio."

Akeno limitó a sacudir la cabeza y dijo: "No, no es tarde, acabo de terminar de preparáme en este momento." Entonces ella dijo "Por favor, entra y siéntate, yo voy a hacer un poco de té." Con una sonrisa amable.

Rias asintió con una sonrisa y dijo "Gracias Akeno." Luego entró en el apartamento y se quitó sus zapatillas, las puso a un lado y se fue a la mesa de la cocina de Akeno de para prepararse.

Mirando a Rias caminar en su apartamento, Akeno estaba casi babeando viendo el culo de Rias mientras sus caderas se balanceaban sin saberlo de un lado a otro seductoramente. Luego salió de su trance y se limpió la baba de su cara mientras y fue a preparar el té para.

5 minutos más tarde Akeno caminao hacia su mesa con el té en la mano y le dio una a Rias que dijo gracias y ella respondió de nada y procedió al otro lado de la mesa y puso su propio té abajo antes de sentarse.

Estudiaron juntos durante unos veinte minutos y durante ese tiempo Akeno decidieron probar algo muy atrevido. Levantó el pie izquierda, frotoa hacia arriba y abajo de la espinilla de Rias y discretamente sonrió en señal de triunfo al ver su sonrojo. Vio Rias intentar ignorarlo y fallar haciéndola reír en silencio hasta que ella se sonrojó al sentir el pie de Rias frotando arriba y abajo de su espinilla y su ceja se levantó un poco al ver la sonrisa de Rias y entendio su mensaje. Desafío aceptado. A continuación, ella retiró el pie un poco y empezó a frotar la pierna que Rias utilizaba para frotarla, empezó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia, sonrió por su pequeño triunfo al ver Rias sacudirse en su asiento un poco hasta que sintió a Rias tirar su pierna hacia atrás hasta que sus pies eran los que frotan entre sí. Akeno sonrojó más cuando sintió Rias deslice su pie bajo el suyo propio y procedió a mover el pie hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras usaba sus uñas de los pies para hacerle cosquillas a su pie haciéndola a Akeno reír un poco y extremarse y Akeno decidió utilizar un movimiento sucio. Ella movió su pie por la pierna de Rias hasta que el pie llego entre sus muslos en la silla y luego uso el pie para frotar el área sagrada de Rias haciéndola ruborizarse y brincar, haciendo que la silla callera hacia atrás. Al ver esto Akeno se levantó de su silla y caminó alrededor de la mesa hacia Rias

"Rias ¿estás bien?" Akeno dijo con preocupación mientras se arrodillaba junto a Rias

Rias simplemente se levantó y miró a Akeno con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. Ella entonces se levantó haciendo a Akeno levantarse también y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Al ver esto Akeno comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

"Rias, si es por lo que hice yo realmente lo sien…!" Akeno no pudo terminar la frase porque Rias la silenció presionando sus labios y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Akeno lo que hizo que sus pechos se precionaran. Akeno estaba miraba los ojos de Rias llenos de lujuria sorprendida mientras su boca cayó un poco en estado de shock y Rias aprovechó metiendo su lengua en la boca de Akeno y exploró su dulce caverna.

Akejo gimió cuando Rias empezó a lamer su lengua y procedió a envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rias y profundizó el beso mientras ella empezó a besar de nuevo. Lo que fue sólo un minuto les parecieron horas, ya que por desgracia tuvieron que separar a causa de la necesidad de aire, un rastro de salive conectaba sus lenguas antes de que se rompiera cuando Akeno empezó a hablar.

"R-Rias, cuando, por qué-" Akeno fue silenciada cuando Rias se llevó un dedo a los labios y dijo: "Desde que te conocí todos estos años, Akeno. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez tuve un fuerte sentimiento hacia ti y pensé que quería ser tu amiga, sin embargo, mientras los años pasaron lentamente comencé a entender lo que era este sentimiento y traté de negarme a mí misma pensando que era sólo un enamoramiento infantil ". Al ver los ojos heridos de Akeno llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir rápidamente continuó "Pero a pesar de todos estos sentimientos no se iban, al contrario se hicieron aún más fuerte. Entonces entendí lo que es este sentimiento, es amor. Akeno me gustas, te quiero tanto así que por favor, incluso si no te gusto no dejes de ser mi amiga porque yo-! " Rias dijo casi llorando hasta Akeno la hizo callar con un beso, a diferencia de su último beso que estaba lleno de lujuria, este beso se llenó de tanto amor que las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos estaba feliz al captar el mensaje. Akeno realmente la amaba.

Akeno se apartó del beso y dijo "Rias, yo me siento igual que tu, también me gustas ." y junto sus labios de nuevo con los de Rías y procedieron a unir a sus lenguas y se mantuvieron besando la una a la otra con tanto amor como podian, feliz de que el otro aceptó sus sentimientos.


End file.
